Broad shoulders and a guitar
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: Ayumi finds Yoshiki playing guitar and can't resist the opportunity to sketch him.


She walked into the classroom quietly with a pencil and sketchbook in hand. Yoshiki had detention in the music room. And she came to pick him up after it so they could walk home together. But detention was still going on. And he was the only one in it.

She had seen him play percussion before, but never this. Yoshiki held a guitar and was playing pretty melodies. Ayumi sat down in a chair a few feet behind him. She watched as he straightened his posture more and took in a deep breath to concentrate.

He began to play again and she watched as his wrist moved up and down the bridge. She wished she could see the front. But she knew if she moved he would stop playing. The tune he was playing sounded sad yet full of warmth. She wondered what classical piece it was. Canon in D was it? She started at the back of his neck and then at his hand again.

She started to stench him in her book. The light from the window was making his hair shine a bit and she really wanted to capture this moment. If he caught her doing this she would be embarrassed. So hopefully he wouldn't notice. But even so if he did she would expect him to be alright with it. Maybe a little freaked out but he should still accept that. That's what couples did right? They fully accepted their partner for who they were. Ayumi had fully accepted Yoshiki.

She had pondered over the thought if she was actually really obsessed with him. No she didn't have a shrine of him or anything, but she always wanted to be there for him. She loved him and always wanted to be by his side. She was always by his side whenever it was possible. And whenever they weren't together she was texting him. The feelings that she had for Yoshiki were way stronger than when she used to crush on Satoshi. Yoshiki probably didn't mind this behavior though. Well atleast she thought so. He had liked her for a while right? He really liked her a lot right? He did say he loved her so...Ayumi shook her head and focused back on the drawing.

She started from his hair doing lines and connecting them made sure she did this quietly. She didn't want the noise of the pencil moving across paper to get her caught. This made the drawing process really slow. She went to the back of his neck and then his broad shoulders. Somehow he looked more built than before. Did she just notice that or had he been working out? She didn't know, but what she did know was that her heart was beating fast as she took in every detail and put it on the paper.

The tune he played gave her an odd warm peaceful feeling, and when he got to the middle of the song she began to draw the sun shining from the window onto his hair.

She had heard this song on piano, but never on a guitar. It sounded heart breakingly beautiful. She knew he could play the piano and a bit of violin from what Satoshi and Yoshiki had told her, but she never knew he could play the guitar. He was truly talented. The song ended on a soft gentle note and she heard Yoshiki sigh. He stretched his right hand a bit then started to play another song. He began to play the first note, but then there was a sharp snap making the note sound out of tune. Yoshiki cursed under his breath and held up the broken guitar string.

Ayumi panicked silently not knowing what to do. He would get up to get another string or something right? He started to stand up, and Ayumi slowly closed the sketch book and slid it underneath the table. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. Yoshiki turned around taking notice of Ayumi sitting in the chair next to the desk. Ayumi hadn't had time to stuff her pencils in her backpack and now she held then awkwardly in her hands. She set them down on the table, "...hi..." She managed to say.

"Hi..." He said back, "Did you?..."He trailed off in the end knowing the answer was obvious. She had clearly heard him play. Ayumi pulled out a homework assignment, "uh I was...I was about to do my homework and...and...yea..." Ayumi looked around not knowing what to do, "ummm you play the guitar really well..."

Yoshiki went to a cabinet and pulled out a thin guitar string. He lifted up the guitar and began to tie the string into it,"you think so?" He asked quietly. He had practiced for a while. He didn't really think he was that good. Dang if he knew Ayumi were in the room he would have stopped. Embarrassment crept over him as he wondered how long she was there.

"Yea you do! It sounded really...pretty." she said. Ayumi wanted to see him perform from the front, but was too shy to say so.

Yoshiki got a sudden burst of confidence from her words. He wondered what would happen if he actually put on a show for her. "Did you want me to play for you?" He asked.

Ayumi nodded.

"Only if you show me what you were drawing." Yoshiki smiled slightly. He could see the sketchbook under the table from where he stood. It seemed like a good idea not to play for her until she showed him what she drew. He just hopped she really wanted to see him play or else this wouldn't work.

"I didn't draw anything." Ayumi said trying her best to sound honest. Yoshiki smiled mischievously and walked up to the table. He picked up one of pencils and examined it. "These aren't regular pencils. These are drawing pencils." Ayumi's face flushed a bit, but she still stood her ground.

"W-well I forgot my other pencils so I had to use those."

"You would never use these as regular pencils though. Even if you had forgotten your other ones." Yoshiki said. Ayumi folded her arms and looked up at him in annoyance.

"Well I had to, there was no other way."

"You could have asked someone for a pencil. You could have asked me."

"I don't like asking classmates for things. I'm the class rep I'm suppose to be prepared for school."

"But you had a regular pencil earlier today. What happened to that?"

"Ugh Yoshiki!" She yelled and threw an eraser at him.

Yoshiki laughed, "Now let me see."

"No way."

"Well then I won't play for you."

Ayumi groaned and then looked to her side, "Okay I'll show you, but first you'll have to perform...yea you'll see." Ayumi's face grew red as she spoke and she was definitely sure Yoshiki could see it.

Yoshiki sat down and began to play another song. It sounded sweet and sad at the same time. Like a person coming to terms with the sorrow that had plagued their life. It made her think of all the friends they had lost. She felt her eyes water slightly, but held back the tears. She didn't want Yoshiki to stop playing and ask her what was wrong

Ayumi pulled out her sketch book and began to sketch Yoshiki. "Don't stop." She said. She looked at Yoshiki's hair again and started to draw his messy blonde locks. His head and chin were easy to sketch out, but his hands were a bit difficult. She drew his eyes downcast at the guitar.

The song ended and Yoshiki looked up with a soft expression. Ayumi smiled she turned the page over and sighed.

"Don't laugh," she said as she showed Yoshiki. "I...I just needed to draw something." It was the drawing from the back. After a few seconds she turned the page and showed him the front drawing.

"It's really good. You draw so well. Hah did I look that calm?"

"Yea, you did. You looked peaceful." Ayumi said. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time she would see him perform.

Yoshiki wasn't that surprised. There was something about playing an instrument that calmed his mind.

Yoshiki put the guitar on a stand and walked to the back of the room to get his backpack. "Let's go," he said. Before they left through the door their hands brushed against one another. Ayumi blushed. And after another second she grabbed his hand and sighed. She knew he wouldn't be the one to start holding her hand.

It was her fault anyway, she used to freak out when Yoshiki came too close to her before and during their journey in Heavenly Host. And even after she was so broken that she would punch him and back away from him mumbling that she hated him.

He was always cautious of whether she wanted him to do something or not. He always paused before he hugged her and he always hesitated before he kissed her, sometimes asking if it was okay. She hated it sometimes, but Ayumi knew he was doing it to make sure she was comfortable with what he would do. He never wanted to force something on her. These thoughts made her heart swell as they reminded her of just how much Yoshiki loved her.

As they walked out the door of the school Ayumi tugged on Yoshiki's hand, stopping him from walking. As soon as he turned around she stood on her toes and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Yoshiki was surprised and after her action he leaned in to kiss her but paused. Ayumi quickly kissed him again not wanting to wait. He wrapped his arms around her making Ayumi's heart race. She rested her hands on his chest and continued to kiss him. She loved this feeling so much. He kissed her gently, and slowly. He was savoring every part of this moment. She could feel his heart beat under her palm. They both finally parted and began to catch their breaths.

"I love you," he whispered sweetly.

"I love you too." She whispered back. She loved him so much she wished there were other words to say how much she loved him. There probably was if you used them in a certain way, but she was never really good with expressing her feelings through speech.

She backed away feeling a little empty as she did so. She grabbed his hand and he walked her back home.


End file.
